The True God of the Tower
by Dcrimsonking
Summary: Ichigo, the most powerful being after killing Yhwach became the Soul King. He was too powerful to return to the real world. After thousands of years an occurence happened in the real world that broke the peace and on the endless white desert of Hueco Mundo a Tower was built.
1. Prologue

**The True God of the Tower**

-Bleach+Tower of God Xover-

 **Author's note :** This is my first fanfiction, I am not really a writer but a fan of anime. There was no crossover of Bleach anime and Tower of God manhwa so I bring this story to anyone who have yearned it.

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Bleach or Tower of God… or any other series I might mention as my story goes forward.

 **Warning :** An occasional grammar issue might occur. My proficiency level in English Language is just average because it's not my tongue.

 **Functions :** "Talking." / _"Thinking."_

 **Reminder**

Shinsoo is a general term in TOG. Now, for you not to be confused and to understand more of the story, you might want to be verse in BLEACH: Reishi, Reiryoku, and Reiatsu.

Reiryoku : Reiryoku or Spiritual Power is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is primarily used by spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Reiryoku in the tower is called Shinsoo, formerly called Ki.

Reiatsu : Reiatsu or Spiritual Pressure is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Reiatsu in the tower is called Shinsoo, the aura given off by an individual.

Reishi : Reishi or Spirit Particles is the main component material of Souls and all spiritual matter. It is invisible to mortals, with the exception of spiritually aware ones. Reishi in the tower is also called Shinsoo, formerly called Mana.

Reishi Manipulation : The only limit to beings with physical body is the ability to maintain their own stamina and ability to absorb ambient Reishi.

Tower Walls : The walls are made of highest grade Sekkiseki as it negate all Reiryoku/Shinsoo protecting it from inside and outside attack.

King's Key : The only item to open the Gate and enter the Tower.

 **Timeline**

B.T. - Before Tower

A.T. - Anno Turris

44,000 B.T. - End of Thousand Year Blood War and The New King of Soul Society

43,000 B.T. - The Meeting of Souls

37,000 B.T. - Las Noches Rebuilt and The Hollow King

14,000 B.T. - The Last Quincy Generation

7,000 B.T. - Real World Disturbance

3,000 B.T. - The Awakening of Mythical Creatures and Mutants

1,000 B.T. - The Clans of the World

700 B.T. - The War of the Clans

400 B.T. - Humanity and War

300 B.T. - Difference in Power and The Hundred Years War

250 B.T. - Humanity's Brink to Annihilation and The Conference at Seireitei

244 B.T. - Intervention of Heaven and The War of Heaven and Earth

100 B.T. - Replenishing of the Earth

50 B.T. - Gathering of the Aberrants

28 B.T. - The Verdict of the Almighty

14 B.T. - Construction of Pillars

1 A.T. - Tower of God

 **PROLOGUE : The Soul King**

 _25,022 A.T : April 18_

 _Royal Palace_

Upon the throne inside the Royal Palace of pure souls, is a man, sitting and radiating unmatched power. He wears a standard black shihakushō, but with notable feature: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape which held his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. Beside this man's throne leaned two black blades. The small one have the image of trench knife about the same size of a man's arm and the other is a large khyber knife with thin hollowed out section in the middle. The size of the larger sword could be compared to the man on the throne if he were to stand fully erect. The name of the man and his blade has been forgotten by many people for thousands of years.

Sitting at his throne the man was thinking of how to relieve his boredom. He is in the Royal Palace for a very long time after the end of the Quincy Blood War. There were reasons why he could not return to the real world even though he wanted to be with his friends and family. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the opening of the throne room doors. In stepped two familiar faces, a petite woman and a tall man, the woman wears a black hakama pants and a white haori with a sign Royal Guard. She is 144 cm in height with black hair that reached her shoulder and big beautiful eyes. She is also known in the Royal Palace that hold the most beautiful Zanpakutō as pure as white snow.

At the bottom stair of the throne they have stop and bowed to the man sitting to show their respect. The man on the throne had an annoyed look and sighed, "Oi, how many times should I remind you two not to bow. So what brings you two here, Rukia?"

"My, my, does the Soul King really not know why we are here today?" The man answered comically. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori, along with the traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

"Eh? Uruhara-san, though Zangetsu absorbed Yhwach's power after his death I would not use it to foresee such things." Ichigo responded while fully knowing what Uruhara meant. He promised himself not to use Yhwach 'Almighty' ever again.

"Ohoho, is that so. By the way Kurosaki-kun, I'm here to tell you that..." Kisuke paused for a second and his expression became serious. "Everything is complete."

Uruhara grabbed something in his clothes, it was a white spiritual orb and he handed it over to Ichigo. The orb gradually disintegrated on the Soul King's hand and a small part of his left chest emitted rays of light. When Ichigo checked his chest, a fire ball shaped emblem with 5 tails has appeared. The emblem is black in color just like a moonless night with a white skull on its body.

"You have nothing to worry about that Kurosaki-kun. It has been reinforced and perfected after my long years of researched. The Gentei Reīn I made especially for you is quite unique. It is a 5-layer based seal as the emblem pictures out 5 tails; the first layer enables you to exert 10% of your power and strength, the second layer enables you to exert 30%, the third layer enables you to exert 50%, the fourth layer enables you to exert 70%, And lastly, the fifth layer will enable yourself to exert full power and I recommend not to do so. That's all Kurosaki-kun, the rest is up to you and good luck." Kisuke responded confidently. He also reminded Ichigo that communication from the outside of the tower is impossible because of the wall's unique properties. And so he gave Ichigo another item that would help him in his journey. "It's called Pocket."

"This means... I will be similar to that of an average human right, Uruhara-san?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yes, but the blood of a Quincy flows in you, Kurosaki-kun. Basically, you are still capable of using Quincy techniques." Kisuke responded while thinking back when he had few visits at the Royal Palace. He saw the Soul King trained his Quincy powers. But having Ichigo's Reiryoku reduced by the use of spiritual limiter, he will not be able to use its full potential.

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Rukia asked to assure Ichigo's decision.

"Yeah, it's 'bout damn time to take my long vacation." Ichigo said with a joyful tone. He also told them that his absence at the Royal Palace should be in utmost secrecy. Because he doesn't want Seireitei in turmoil because of his disappearance.

"Yes, Ichigo" Kisuke and Rukia responded in chorus. They're obeying Ichigo not solely of his stature as the Soul King but because he is a great friend that has changed their lives.

"Ichigo, don't underestimate the residents of that Tower." Rukia stated with a serious and worried tone. During the war, the Gotei 13 had a hard time fighting those spiritually aware beings that possess great power and ability that was almost on par with a Captain level.

A big smirk could be seen on Ichigo's face after he heard Rukia's word. He felt the excitement that awaits him in his destination. He stood up from his throne and grabbed his swords. Later then, Ichigo extended his right arm forward and the view was broken like glass. He has opened a garganta to travel between worlds. "See 'ya." And with their goodbyes he walked into the garganta and disappeared in the room.

The Next Moment

 _Hueco Mundo: Las Noches_

A man is looking outside through a big window of his room. He has menacing eyes, hair is swept back with a strand hanging down his face, and wears full clothing similar in style to the Arrancar, completed with a pink sash around the waist. The Soul King had bestowed him the throne to rule Hueco Mundo after his 20,000 years of imprisonment.

"hmmn.."

"Is something wrong Aizen-sama?" A woman asked curiously when she noticed that something is bothering her master. Her appearance is similar to a gothic lolita. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress, large, round sleeves that cut off at her shoulder, short purple-colored hair, teardrop markings on each cheek, and knee high boots. The hollow mask is positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resembled a spike hairpin.

"It's nothing of importance, Cirucci-chan. For a second, I've felt a Reiatsu similar to his yet it's like of an average human. Well, it perished a second ago." Aizen said while staring at the great tower erected on the sands of Hueco Mundo. _"The Tower huh? Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Meanwhile

 _Top Floor: Floating Castle_

"So you've finally decided to come to this Prison Tower." A man said when he felt a familiar Reiatsu even at its lowest exertion.

The man's upper face is hidden behind the shadows of light, his visible mouth revealed a frowning expression, he wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama similar to an Arrancar's clothing.

 **-End of Prologue-**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : The Newcomer Strawberry**

 _25,022 A.T : April 18 : 4 P.M_

 _Inner Tower: Floor No.1_

The Shinigami was transported at the front of an old, dusty and large stone door. The door has a carving that portrays a tower which is higher than the clouds that is trying to reach the sun. While staring at it, he remembered a popular literature during his high school days. It was about the humans when the whole world had one language and common speech. They were building a city with a great tower that reaches the heavens. But when God saw this, He went down to see their city and confuse their language so they would not understand each other. The humans stopped building the city and was scattered over all the earth. It was called Babel. When Ichigo decided to open the stone door, flashes of light blinded his vision.

 _"Where is this?"_ Ichigo thought after regaining his vision. "Lights?" He was teleported to a different place. The place has purple lights that are like stars in the ceiling. Sculpted stones of different race could be seen in the place, walls have carvings which depicts ancient wars: of humans, demi-humans, monsters, angels and demons. Ichigo is gazing at the relics that must have held the history of the tower. But his attention was interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching towards him.

"My, my, it seems I have another guest. It's been a short time." A man with a joyful voice said.

"Who might you be?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. _"A rabbit monster?!"_ He thought because the said monster has an appearance reminiscent of a white rabbit because of his long ears. The creature swirled a long yellow stick with two green balls at the ends. On both sides of its face are mouths that also house the eyes.

"Whoa, what a short-tempered person. It is a surprise that in this era two individuals have opened and entered through the door. I welcome you to the tower, young man. My name is Headon, Guardian of lowest floor of the tower." Headon responded while examining the newcomer. Ichigo appears to be an average human but there is something that's bothering him. "What is your name, young man?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you. You could call me Ichigo." Ichigo answered and thought that he must have looked exactly like a 17-year old teenage man. He didn't aged after absorbing Yhwach's power along the first Soul King. The Guardian must have thought that he is a teenager physically.

"My, such a delicious name. May I ask why you have entered the tower?" Headon asked while holding his chin. He travels across all floors and selects people from the middle area or outer tower that catch his eye. The selected people are given a chance to climb the tower. Surely, there must be a good reason when a resident forced its way to enter through the door.

"This rabbit." Ichigo responded angrily. He was always irritated when someone misinterprets his name as 'strawberry' rather than 'to protect one thing'. Ichigo really don't have much of a reason except his vacation. He wanted to have some fresh air and check the inside of this tower. According to the information, Kisuke Uruhara with the help of the 12th Division Shinigami Research and Development Institute uniquely constructed the tower. "Umm... vacation."

"That reason is quite meaningless." Headon sighed because he was expecting an important reason. "The only thing I could tell you. If you wish to find a reason, if you wish to find answers, head to the top." He said while pointing his stick above the ceiling. "Money, glory, absolute power, if you seek abilities and answers which are like magic, head to the top. All of the universe's wisdom, glory and happiness have been placed at the top of this tower. This tower is such a place. However, climbing the tower is a long, dangerous and difficult journey." Headon said as he gazed at the newcomer.

"That's fine with me, Headon-san." Ichigo responded and thought for a second that the wall's background had eyes when Headon was speaking. Ichigo is quite interested to the changes that have occurred inside the tower after 25 thousand years. This is also the first time he met a creature like Headon as he never left the Royal Palace.

"Good, that's a firm decision. Then, to see whether or not you have what it takes to climb the tower. Shall we begin your test?" Headon stated while staring at the newcomer.

"A test... What's that?" Ichigo asked because he doesn't have any idea how things work inside the tower. Ichigo is also doubtful about the kind of test the untrustworthy creature will provide.

"To determine whether or not you are worthy to go to the next floor. Each floor holds a test." Headon responded while holding his stick horizontally. "If you pass the test, you can proceed to the next level. The test is determined by the guardians of each floor. Of course, the difficulty increases with each level. In simple terms, if you, Ichigo, wish to go to the next floor, you must pass the test given by the guardian of that level. Watch, this is the test of the lowest level." Headon pointed out his yellow stick at the direction of the wall. The green ball at the end of the stick radiated a bright light that enveloped a part of the wall. When the light started to fade, a cage embedded on the wall with creature in it has appeared. "It's Ball."

"B..Ball... What do you mean?" Ichigo asked tilting his head. There is a gigantic monster and the said ball is at the edge of the test room. Ichigo didn't quite get the purpose of the creature to the test.

"Ball is a very simple type of test. Ball is that object you see over there, about as large as a person. If a strong external force is applied to the ball, it will pop." Headon answered while pointing his stick at the black-ball that is inside the cage. "The goal of this test is very simple. You must go into the steel cage, then either you avoid the monster or defeat it. And then, apply force to the ball, causing it to pop. Then, you will pass the test."

"By monster... You mean that gigantic thing?" Ichigo asked seriously. The said monster is gigantic and has a snake-like body covered with heavy steel-like armor. Though, the creature has a physical body it was somewhat similar to Bawabawa that Dondochakka Birstanne keeps in his stomach.

"Correct! It is that monster!" Headon exclaimed as he extend his left hand towards the cage. "The monster's name is White Steel Eel and lives within the sacred waters of this tower. Normally, it is very mild manner. But it's breeding season right now and it hasn't eaten anything in a month. And it wasn't able to eat its prey a moment ago so it has become very violent."

 _"Someone passed the ball test earlier?!"_ Ichigo thought, contemplating of what to do to pass the test. Seeing the monster in the cage with relatively dense Reishi environment, he assessed that the monster is very fast and nimble within these waters for an ordinary human. At his current level, it will be difficult to pass such test.

"Think logically, Ichigo-san..." Headon said crossing arms. "Would it not be appropriate to forget the tower and just live?" But Headon was surprised when he saw Ichigo walked passed him.

Meanwhile

A beautiful Princess with fair skin, piercing red eyes and long flowing dark hair that falls almost to her ankles. Her hair tied into a ponytail with a red hair ornament on the left side of her head. She also wears a white long-sleeved jacket, black shirt, red tie, red skirt, brown leggings and crest of Zahard on her tie. She and her guide are running down again on the stairway to the lowest floor of the tower. Her guide is a man with an extremely short stature. The guide has silver hair and milkish colored skin, and wears a green explorer's jacket.

"Lady Yuri!" Evan exclaimed when he saw the princess run down again towards the direction of the first floor. "What is it this time?"

"Another Irregular has entered the base floor!" Yuri answered excitedly. She never expected that someone would shortly enter the tower in the same day.

"Whaaaat!? Is that for real? Two irregulars at the same day, this has never happened throughout the tower's history." Evan said in astonishment.

"Yes, it seems another has entered the door after Baam!" Yuri said while grinning. Baam is an Irregular who entered the tower a while ago.

"If that's true, that's huge news!" Evan responded after hearing such kind of news for the first time.

"He's at the base floor with Headon. The test will probably start soon." Yuri said as they hurriedly run down the staircase.

"M'Lady, you're heading there to watch again?" Evan asked worriedly.

"Of course, we're going to watch!" Yuri responded excitedly.

"It's dangerous M'Lady, Headon-san will probably-"

"Don't worry Evan." Yuri said before her guide could complete its sentence. They are almost near the ceiling of the test area, the place where they watched the first irregular who has entered the tower that day.

"Evan, look over there. It's the newcomer." Yuri said while pointing her finger at the person who is going to take Headon's test.

"What the... at a glance, he looks completely an ordinary swordsman." Evan assessed that Ichigo is just an average human and part of the Samurai Clan because of his clothes. The only different were the swords that the newcomer wields.

"I thought a monster like Urek was going to come in, rather quite disappointing." The princess said while looking at the man who is standing near the guardian of the first floor. Urek is also an irregular who has entered the tower long ago and was known as one of the strongest in the tower.

"Hey, Evan how would you, as a guide evaluate him? Could there be some sort of hidden ability? A transformation or..." Yuri asked curiously.

"Hmmn, he looks agile and skilled with swords. Doesn't seem to be mixed with any special race. Above all else, the feeling of Experience rather than Strength that I could feel from the past irregulars just doesn't seem to be there. He's completely an ordinary human swordsman." Evan answered after his assessment of the newcomer.

"What?! Seriously?! Then, he's similar to Baam!" Yuri exclaimed comically. "Ah, so anticlimactic. I was hoping that something really big this time." She stated with a frustrated tone. The princess is inclined seated on the ceiling with her head leaned supported by her hands.

"Ah, it's Ball, the same test with that boy, Baam! And, that's the injured steel eel!" Evan was surprised after seeing the steel eel for a second time.

"What?! There's no way that swordsman would pass now that the eel is more violent and vigilant to its prey." Yuri stated and stands up after hearing Evan. "That young man isn't going to make into the inner levels of this tower. He's just going to die if he takes the test." Later then, Yuri and her guide crouched down near the ceilings' opening to conceal themselves and have a good view of what's happening below. "How pitiful. Should we help him like Baam?"

"Don't joke around M'Lady, one problem is enough." The guide said strictly.

"Uahahaha, I'm just joking." Yuri answered laughing. _"But that young man... is walking?"_ She thought while looking at the newcomer below. "Uaaaaak?! He's walking!" She exclaimed getting into her senses.

"Is he taking the test? Is he insane?" Evan stated with a surprised tone. And the moment his eyes lock unto the princess' he saw that she wanted to help the newcomer.

"Think logically, Ichigo-san..." Headon said crossing arms. "Would it not be appropriate to forget the tower and just live?!" But Headon was surprised when he saw Ichigo walked passed him.

Kurosaki Ichigo is currently walking towards the cage to pop the ball and pass the test. While he walks, Headon's sharp eyes tailed his movements and Ichigo heard devious snickery at his back when he passed that Guardian. Afterwards, he is now standing near the cage of the vigilant steel eel. Ichigo created a flow of Reishi below his feet that will allow him to ride on it. It indicated that he is preparing for a high-speed movement technique called Hirenkyaku that Quincy uses.

 _"Oh, that person is capable of that? Are you watching this, Yuri Zahard?"_ Headon thought, snickering while observing the young man. He knew that the princess and her guide were watching above.

"Uahaha, Evan! Are you seeing this?!" Yuri exclaimed while grinning. The skill Ichigo is using has a similarity to the skill called Slider. Both skills use Shinsoo to boost one's movement for faster mobility and control. The difference of the two were; the Slider technique is not pure acceleration and only lasts for a short time while the other is an advanced moving technique that lasts base on the user's own stamina and ability to manipulate Shinsoo in the atmosphere.

"Yes, M'Lady. That technique is used by some Rankers to fly around and even move in high speeds." Evan responded curiously. "And, it would take many decades to master such technique! However, though he could use that technique. This test, is far too overwhelming for him. The chances of him passing, seems bleak." Evan said after analyzing the situation of the newcomer.

"I thought so too..." Yuri responded while sighing in frustration. An average human may be capable of such feat but it will lack some of the power behind the technique.

"There exists an overwhelming difference between the two. Of course, the young man will try to avoid the fight, slip past the eel and attempt to pop the ball. However, that is impossible. Within that dense environment, the eel is capable of extreme speeds. That young man will surely die, M'Lady." Evan said while staring at the newcomer.

"Evan! I will be right back!" Yuri exclaimed while standing up and jumping down inside the hole of the ceiling. Yuri knows that the test of the young man is too overwhelming and she is going to put a stop to it.

"My Lady! Nooo!" Evan exclaimed loudly to the princess.

"Stooooooop!" Yuri exclaimed while she is in mid-air. She made sure that the man would hear her voice.

Kurosaki Ichigo is standing and readying himself when he heard a loud voice behind. He looked back and saw a foot blocking his view. Ichigo's face was hit by that foot and he tumbled to the ground. Meanwhile, the princess back flips at mid-air and landed with ease on the floor. The orange-head got up while holding his hit face with his left hand. Ichigo was not expecting something like that to happen. That must be because he didn't feel any bad intention or any blood lust from the one who kicked him.

"What the hell! Who did that?" Ichigo asked angrily still holding his face. He was thinking of landing a punch or a kick to the one who hit his face. Ichigo's sense of sight is still blurry because of the impact earlier.

"Hey newbie. Are you trying to die as soon as you enter?! Huh?!" Yuri asked while pointing her finger at Ichigo but she was not answered right away. "Perhaps you... Hey, Headon did you not give him a Pocket because his another Irregular? She asked while glaring at the guardian. The princess assumed that Headon didn't give a pocket to the newcomer just like how the Guardian handled Baam's test.

"I couldn't possible give a pocket to someone who already owns one in the beginning, Princess Yuri." Headon responded with a stare on her. Pockets were first made by Macseth, the Great Father of the Workshop. And Pockets are currently manufactured by the Workshop. It enables the wearer to understand the different languages spoken in the tower by translating them all into Macsethian.

 _"What?! That's impossible. The pockets are obtained only thru Headon-san or floors above this one."_ Yuri thought because normally, a pocket is given upon entering the inner tower. But it should not exist in the base floor of the tower. She gazed at Ichigo whose face was no longer covered by its hand.

Ichigo had an idea why he was stopped and lectured by the woman. He preferred not to resort to violence. Ichigo also heard about the pocket that was given to him by Uruhara and preferred not to spout any information. "Um... sorry to interrupt, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. But, who are you? And you're referring me as an irregular. What is that?" Ichigo asked curiously. The woman is beautiful and strong. He assessed that at his current power he could not land a single punch on her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuri Zahard, a ranker of this tower." Yuri paused for a second. "And, we call the ones who actually opened the door themselves an irregular, like you. It means you were not chosen by the tower to enter. Only the selected chosen may enter this tower. However, rarely, an irregular like yourself enters this tower. Since long time ago, irregulars have brought change and chaos to the tower. Also, they all possess an enormous power which became a symbol of fear within these walls." She stated seriously. "But, look this guy's completely going to fail the test!" The princess exclaimed at Headon while pointing her right hand at Ichigo. That made the young man flinched for being considered weak. "What I'm saying, Headon. Wouldn't it be reasonable to stop this test? This is a suicide."

"Princess, you seem determined to intervene in this test. Would you like to-" Headon did not finished the sentence when Ichigo intervened.

"It's alright. This is my fight." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head. He was happy that someone would be concerned to a stranger like him in this tower. But, he didn't want to bother the kind princess or needed her help. Ichigo was embarrassed though for being considered weak because in truth, he possesses an enormous power which became a symbol of superiority outside these walls. Ichigo turned his back and faced the steel cage.

"You'll probably die." Yuri responded while gazing at the man's back. She noticed Ichigo's calm demeanor which shows no hint of fear. But there is a very high chance that Ichigo will die if he takes the test. The princess also noticed that they were almost of the same height.

"You said your name was Yuri Zahard, right?" Ichigo asked while looking at her with a calm and steady gaze.

"Yeah..."

"If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So we wish for strength. To protect them from the wheel, and have enough strength... to shatter fate. I'll remember your name and your kindness." Ichigo stated with a warm smile. Then, he started running towards the steel cage.

"Lady Yuri. Why is your face red?" Evan asked after he jumped down the ceiling a while ago. He landed near the princess' back after the newcomer started running to take the test. "Perhaps, you really fell in love this time?" He asked curiously.

"Quiet, stupid." Yuri responded while using her fist to hit the head of her guide making him squeak an 'Ow'.

"My lady, you don't really expect that this irregular will be able to pass such test and climbed the tower?" Evan asked curiously.

"I... I don't have such stupid expectation. I just wanted to believe in his smile, Evan." Yuri stated while staring at Ichigo who's running towards the cage. _"To shatter fate... Huh"_ When the newcomer entered the cage and stands, Yuri saw the steel eel made a large howl that enveloped the entire room. It created an outburst of wind and made the newcomer stand his ground. The force of the wind would have pushed him back if he did not exert force in his feet. "Hey, Evan. You think there might be any way?" Yuri asked while looking at her guide who now stands beside her.

"Truthfully, this test is far too overwhelming for him. You could only hope for a miracle." Evan answered while considering that the steel eel is three times dangerous than before. "Lady Yuri, the steel eel... has." He stated while sweating. Evan was surprised to witness an evolution of a steel eel.

"Run. Ichigo... run away! Feel your limits and the overwhelming monster. Give up on your climb of this tower. That is the only way to survive." Yuri shouted when the steel eel used the surrounding Shinsoo to reinforce its armor and sharp canine teeth. And, it gave off a dangerous grey aura. The princess assessed that the keeper has evolved into an 'Elder Steel Eel' that comes out rare from the 47th Floor and higher. It is a monster that has gained intelligence to use and manipulate Shinsoo because of its long lifespan and combat experiences. They are considered very dangerous for non-rankers. But, she saw the young man inside the cage draw down his small sword, holding it tightly in his right hand.

"Hey! Stupid! What are you doing?!" Yuri shouted persistently for Ichigo to realize how dangerous the test is.

 _"Does the young man intend to fight using a mere short sword?"_ Evan thought curiously.

"Hey! Ichigo! Run away! Are you crazy?! Ichigo!" Yuri shouted worriedly.

 _"There's no way he could beat that monster!"_ Evan thought while assessing that even a B-rank regular would not fight such creature alone but in teams. Seeing the princess ready to take an action, Evan grabs her left forearm and holds it tightly.

"He will be ki... killed? Let me go! He's crazy!" Yuri exclaimed while struggling to remove her forearm. "Dammit! I have to go and get him right away!" She said angrily while looking back at her guide. She assessed that Ichigo lost his reason to think because of fear.

"No, M'Lady! You mustn't intervene!" Evan exclaimed while not letting go of the princess' forearm.

"What is this power?!" Yuri said as both of them were surprised by the newcomer. There was nothing abnormal in Ichigo but the trench knife he holds slightly gave off a feeling of fear. Zanpakuto possess their own Reiatsu, which can be sensed by spiritually aware beings. And Reiatsu at its most basic level can instill fear in others.

Meanwhile

Inside the cage, Kurosaki Ichigo lifted up his short sword. He was waiting for an opportunity. Ichigo assessed that he could use this skill only once considering his current Reiryoku which average human possess. And the skill he will use is the only way to pierce the steel eel's high level armor that is almost similar to a Menos Grande, a Gillian class. Ichigo's brown eyes turned bluish as he gathered almost all his spiritual energy into the sword. Blue aura engulfed his sword and its blade gave off a sinister aura and sound. In the meantime, the newly evolved steel eel started to charge at him with extreme speed.

"There...!" Ichigo exclaimed as he swing the short sword down the moment the steel eel aligned with the ball. The blade fired off a fast blue wave of energy cutting the charging steel eel in half and destroying the ball. And a large trail on the ground was left by the said wave. "That depleted almost my entire strength." Ichigo whispered as he close his eyes. He slowly fell to the ground with his back. Later then, Ichigo's body started to disintegrate and he disappeared in the room. The strawberry has been teleported to the next level.

"Evan, Ichigo's sword was that an Ignition Weapon?" Yuri asked after witnessing the sword's power. Ignition Weapons are powerful type of weapons refined with Shinsoo bearing a soul that are used in the tower. When activated it releases vast amounts of power.

"I am not sure, Lady Yuri. But, it was similar to an Ignition Weapon." Evan answered. But weapons like those are very rare to be in the lower floors and most likely it should not exist on the first floor. The princess just stared at him and did not ask another question.

"Let's go Evan, we need to find first my Black March." Yuri said and she started to walk away from the test room. The Black March is one of the 13 Month Series made by the craftsmaster, Ashul Edwaru. It is an Ignition Weapon given to her by the King of this tower but she lent it to aid the test of a young boy named Baam who passed the test earlier than Ichigo.

"Ah! Yes, M'lady." The guide responded while tailing the footsteps of his princess. They need to find the Black March that was teleported to the Second Floor with Baam before the news reach the King of the tower.

"That man is somewhat similar to Him." Headon stated as he stood outside the steel eel's cage. Anyone would consider Ichigo a human because of his appearance but the Guardian knew he was not. What bothers him is Ichigo's body that is made up of what they called Shinsoo similar to the Guardian that stands at the top floor of this tower.

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **Quotations :**

 _"I don't have such stupid expectation. I just wanted to believe in his smile."_ -Ha Yuri Zahard

 _"If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So we wish for strength. To protect them from the wheel, and have enough strength... to shatter fate."_ -Kurosaki Ichigo


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : The Deathmatch**

 _(Year 28 B.T : February : Royal Palace)_

About 372 years ago, a war broke out in the World of the Living between different races. Normal humans would have been wipeout over the Earth if Gotei 13 did not intervened in the war. After the war, the Central 46 decided to kill all spiritually aware survivors. When the Soul King heard of such order, he sent a letter to the current Captain Commander, Hitsugaya Toshiro regarding the aberrant in the Real World. The letter was a direct order that overrides the decision of the Central 46. The atmosphere of the throne room was gloomy. Ichigo's eyes were closed while seated on his throne and he heard footsteps closing in and it stops at the bottom stairs of the throne.

"Uruhara-san..." Ichigo said as he opened his eyes. "Did I... Did I made a right choice?" To preserve the balance of the world, Ichigo used Yhwach's skill called 'The Almighty' to foresee every instance that will occur. He had no choice but to take away the freedom and future of these beings to live in the Real World rather than a massacre like the history of Bounts and Quincy.

"Kurosaki-kun, every being has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities and may even possess powers which vary among individuals. They are spiritually aware to a small degree. In their usage of Reiryoku, however, there is a fundamental difference from spiritual beings they primarily rely on collecting Reishi from the environment, and use this collected Reishi to fight. They can even collect and store Reishi in various special items." Kisuke stated while holding his hat.

"Destroying the balance huh." Ichigo said while staring at the ceiling of the throne room. According to the 12th Division, these beings possess powers that were different from a Fullbringer's and less like a Bount's but more like that of a Quincy. These spiritually aware beings are able to manipulate Reishi and create weapons. The ability to manipulate such energy allows for a variety of abilities offensive, defensive and supportive.

"It's the only way in order to prevent the destruction of the world and at the same time to save them, Kurosaki-kun." Kisuke said to assure the Soul King.

 **Present**

 _25,022 A.T : April 19 : 2 A.M_

 _Inner Tower: Floor No.2_

 _Southern Field_

Kurosaki Ichigo is currently lying on the ground. He is unconscious due to exhaustion after he killed the steel eel and destroyed the ball at the first floor. A warm light like of a sun's awoken him and he slowly opened his eyes. _"A recollection... How long was I asleep?"_ Ichigo thought and he checked the time and date in his customized pocket. He is now certain that his signature attack would deplete his current spiritual power to dangerously low level. Later then, Ichigo heard sounds from above the sky so he decided to sit.

"Bbzzzztu- Mike test! Mike test! One! Two! Three! Hello everyone! Regular Members who have entered the tower! This is the second floor, and I sincerely welcome you to Evankhell's Floor."

"Huh? Is this inside of the tower as well?" Ichigo stated when he seeing a field of grass surrounding him. The grasses are about 2 meters in height and have a dry appearance because of the heat. And a land portion floats in the blue sky. There are structures erected on the floating land. Also, a yellow square-shaped device which has been the source of the sounds earlier is also in the sky.

"This Evankhell floor is also called the Floor of Test. The reason is because this is the level where you are deemed worthy of climbing this tower!"

 _"Eh? Another test?"_ Ichigo thought so he got up to observe more of the surroundings. What he saw was a large field of grass that have some small hills and rock formations.

"Then minor details aside, shall we begin with a simple test first? You might as well get a good warm up exercise!"

"A test so suddenly..." Ichigo said as he rubbed his head. His strength hasn't fully recovered after he passed the first floor.

"The following are the rules of the first test. The number of regular in this floor totals 400! All you have to do is make that 400 go down to 200! Method? By any means. And, the moment the number of regular go down to 200, this test will end! Then, everyone try your best!" The speaker ended its announcement.

 _"By any means, that means..."_ Ichigo thought and his scowl deepened hearing such announcement. Ichigo is staring at the view of the field and a bad feeling seemed to be riding an eerie wind. Later then, the winds are carrying a stench of blood. And the bad feeling became reality. He heard a rustle of grass at his left and saw a large fist coming his way. His reflexes easily evaded the surprise attack by stepping two steps backward. Both of them stared each other for a split second before Ichigo jumped back 10-meters away to get a distance.

"Oh, I commend you for dodging my attack." The attacker said while grinning. He is a giant, bald man with half of his face and body covered with tattoos of various beasts. There is a panther on his legs, a falcon on his back, a rhino on his arms, a buffalo on his chest, and a lion on his head. The outlines of his muscular figure could be seen through his clothes.

"And who might you be?" Ichigo asked, wary to the man in front of him. The cold glint in the man's eyes belonged to that of a veteran warrior. Ichigo could also sense a strong and sinister Reiatsu from the man.

"Zero, the leader of Six Arms and the name of the man who will kill you!" Zero responded while preparing his fists.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said and he stared at the man's equipment and noticed that there was something different. The black belt, the armband, and its boots are somewhat imbued by refined Reishi. These items increased the user's strength, speed and armor.

"That's a good name Ichigo! But soon that name wouldn't be remembered." Zero said because many people died in his hands and he had forgotten their names. Zero clenched his fists and into it, he gathered a certain amount of Shinsoo from the environment. It covered his fists that solidified into colored-white steel. "Fists of Steel!" Zero shouted, declaring the name of his ability. After this, he dash toward Ichigo with remarkable speed.

Kurosaki Ichigo trained martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. And, he is essentially on a 'learn as you go' training regimen; thus, his skill had developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Ichigo's experiences made him an expert to hand-to-hand combat. Seeing the coming attack of Zero, Ichigo immediately dash forward to gain momentum.

 _"Barehands?! What a fool!"_ Zero thought for a split second before his left fist clash with his opponent's right. A small shockwave blew the surrounding grass. "What? Such high Shinsoo resistance!"

Ichigo used his left fist and targeted his opponent's abdomen. The attack was fast and agile but the damage was blocked by Zero's another ability called Iron Skin. _"Damn, this guy's sturdy!"_ Ichigo thought when his enemy activated such ability. They fought and exchanged more fists but none were injured as both showed resilience to physical attacks. But, when the fight drags on Ichigo is getting overpowered by his opponent. He assessed that it will be disadvantageous to extend the fight. Ichigo lack stamina to fight physically because of his test at the first floor. More than that, his opponent has significant mastery of Reishi manipulation. It enabled Zero to produce weapons with a far more physical appearance and augment the attacks.

"To fight me with your sheer strength and speed, I'm impressed Ichigo!" Zero exclaimed, astonished of the opponent's fighting skills. "But, why are you not drawing you swords?"

"Shut up! You noisy bald head." Ichigo said bluntly. He was annoyed and saying that made his opponent burst in anger for a second. Ichigo thinks that if he depends too much in his Zanpakuto's ability as a Shinigami, it will give a great toll in his current body. He must also possess above-average Reiryoku, one of the conditions in order to form a Spirit Weapon as a Quincy.

 _"Was he not confident of his sword skills?"_ Zero thought curiously when he regained his demeanor.

"Sorry, but I'll end this fight right away." Ichigo said seriously. His words were sharp and sounded confident. Ichigo has an idea of what to do to overcome Zero's iron skin. Though his opponent's skin is quite sturdy it is far behind to that of an Elder Steel Eel.

"Uahaha. Young man, I'll let you taste my ultimate skill!" Zero exclaimed when he heard his enemy said such confident words of victory. He wanted Ichigo to feel an utterly defeat.

Ichigo could feel the air around them became heavy and suffocating of blood lust. The opponent gathered Reishi that covered his right arm all the way up to his shoulder which then solidified into a form of red armour. Ichigo assessed that it increased Zero's strength drastically and one punch from it will break a bone.

"Single Strike Kill!" Zero shouted, declaring his strongest attack. He could only maintain his right arm's form for twenty-eight seconds. It is an instant kill strike and his strongest attack that can kill even stronger opponents in combat.

Ichigo saw his opponent dashed forward with a movement speed faster than before even with a large body. Seconds later, the man stood in front of him. Zero swung his right fist targeting the Strawberry's chest. Using Hirenkyaku, Ichigo moved his body to the right, evading the attack while gathering small part of his spiritual energy. He pointed his right index finger at the upper left chest of the enemy.

 _"He evaded my attack? Huh? A finger?"_ Zero thought for a split-second. Zero could not believe that someone was able to dodge his greatest skill at such distance.

"Hado #4. Byakurai." Ichigo recited in a monotonous tone. A straight concentrated bolt of lightning was generated in his right index finger that pierced Zero's body. The lightning extended up to 6 meters piercing every path before it dissipated in the environment.

 _"How?!"_ Zero thought while slowly falling to the ground. He is badly injured and could no longer resume the fight. He did not see Ichigo manipulated Shinsoo to empower such attack except for faster mobility. "Finish me..."

"The right to choose life or death lies with the victor and the victor of this battle is me. From your perspective, leaving you alive here might seem like an insult, but I have no intention of doing things your way." Ichigo said. He was looking at the ground where Zero lies down. Moment after, his instinct honed from years of countless fights kicked in when he heard a sound of gunshot and its bullet approaches at extreme speed.

Meanwhile

 _Inner Tower: Floor No.2_

 _Southern Field_

A young adventurer holding a round shield on his left hand and a sword in his right hand is walking on the battlefield. He wears an extended chest and back armour that protected the neck, both armour were held by his dark-brown leathered jacket. He has shoulder plate armour, vambrace on the lower arms, gauntlet that had two-ringed metal plates and greaves which covered the calf and ankles. He just defeated 5 opponents a while ago and most of them were killed in combat.

'Bang'

"What?! Another gunshot!" He said as he scanned the nearby area. "I need to defeat them before I get shot."

In their lands, guns were powerful enough to injure or kill a person but if imbued with so called magic, it could easily kill ordinary armored humans in a single shot. One drawback however, was that many of these snipers were weak in close combat or when surrounded by multiple opponents.

"That's a good spot for snipers." He said while looking at the nearby hill. He then started walking to his destination. After 21 minutes of fighting other regulars along the way, he arrived on top of the hill. On about 15 meters away he saw a young girl with light white hair crouching down at the edge near a cliff.

'Bang'

 _"The sniper!"_ The young adventurer thought as he walks slowly. He is not noticed and able to close the distance of about 8 meters. When the sniper is beyond the attacking distance, the adventurer dashed forward holding the sword in his right hand. "Haahhh!"

Meanwhile

 _Inner Tower: Floor No.2_

 _Northern Field_

Somewhere in the northern part of the battlefield, stands Baam, a young boy with dark brown hair and amber gold eyes. He wears a brown long sleeved shirt, a red vest and beige pants. Baam was chased a while ago by a swordsman and managed to escape. That swordsman was killed by multiple arrows shot by an archer from a far.

"What should I do? This monster still hasn't found me. If I attack now, I might win..." Baam thought while looking at the giant whose eyes encircled its head. Using both hands, he's holding a needle weapon that is pointed at the monster. "Okay, now..."

"Oy, stop that. With a posture like that, even catching a rabbit would be difficult." A silver-haired young man said smiling while walking towards the area. The man has cobalt blue eyes with tinted silver blue hair. He's got a small build but somehow still muscular. He wears a blue bandanna tucked inside his hair, blue earrings, a white shirt, black tie and carries a briefcase.

"Wh... Who's that?"

"I'll tell you just one thing. The Da-an tribe is very docile, so it doesn't attack just anyone. Even in a situation like this." The silver-haired young man stated while holding the wrist of the giant.

Baam halted his plan. The giant monster just left when it didn't feel any hostile activity. Later then, he and the young man sat on a large rock. "Phew, thanks for stopping me."

"Oh, it's nothing. But you should be able to see the Da-an Tribe everywhere in the tower." The silver-haired said while looking at Baam. "Where did you come from that you don't even know them?"

"Huh? That is, That is... It's a bit." Baam didn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to say it or say some random things. "I can't say."

"You don't have to tell. If you don't want to." The silver-haired said and guessed that the boy is bad at lying. "I'm Koon, Koon Aguero Agnis."

"Baam. Twenty Fifth Baam." Baam answered as they shake hands. Both of them decided not to be enemies in this test. Later then, he saw Koon stood up from the rock.

"Well then, see you later. That is, if you survive this test." Koon said as he turned his back and started walking away.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" Baam responded which shows he was thankful that he somewhat made a friend in this floor.

"Hey, Baam. Did you happen to bring a pet with you?" Koon asked as he stopped walking forward.

"Huh? A pet, what do you mean?" Baam asked curiously because he didn't quite understand what Mr. Koon meant.

"Here." Koon said while pointing at the open. "There's an extremely gigantic alligator here."

A large alligator-like humanoid with grey skin has fallen from the sky and stood at the place Koon pointed. He has head similar to that of an alligator, except for the spikes on the back. He is quite muscular and roughly 15 feet in height. He wears a red robes that serve as armour, a red cape and carries a huge red spear.

"I am not an alligator. I am the fisherman, Rak Wraithraiser!" Rak said when he heard Koon said such words in front of him.

"Ho, even an alligator speaks? How much did you buy this for?" Koon asked while staring at Baam.

"I said I'm not an alligator! You puny turtle. I have no business with you. The one I have business with is the black turtle. So you buzz off!" Rak exclaimed angrily.

 _"Huh? Me?"_ Baam thought. He doesn't have a slightest idea of why the alligator is interested in him.

"With that black hair? What kind of business?" Koon asked curiously.

"It's a hunt. The black turtle is my prey! So you buzz off! White turtle!" Rak exclaimed angrily.

"Ok, I get it. Since it's none of my business, I'll just step aside." Koon responded.

"Hmph, should have done that from the start." Rak said and he started walking towards the young boy. Rak deemed Baam as rival that will give him a good fight.

 _"What is it? Why is he clinging onto the black hair? Strange, Baam doesn't seem to have a single special feature. On top of that, how did Baam even get chosen to enter the tower? He looks like on the verge of death at any moment."_ Koon thought curiously and ended up caring about it.

"S... Stop. Just, just a moment. Ra... Rak-san? Why are you trying to hunt me? I don't have a lot of meat and I probably don't taste good." Baam said when he saw Rak walking towards him. Later then, the alligator stood in front of him.

"That weapon... I want a fight with that weap- Pohuhuk!" Rak didn't finish his sentence when his jaw was hit by Koon's briefcase.

"Run!" Koon shouted at Baam. His attack would slow down Rak in case they will be chased.

"Ah, right." Baam responded while he and Koon ran away from the alligator.

"Argh, annoying little turtles!" Rak said while holding his hit face. "Stop right there you damned turtles! Once I catch you, I'm going to have feast on your shell!" Rak shouted angrily seeing his prey ran away.

Meanwhile

 _Inner Tower: Floor No.2_

 _Southern Field_

On the top of the nearby hill is a young girl with white skin and light white hair crouching down and holding a rifle gun. She has an eye patch covering her right eye, a leather cape as well as leather clothes, and a black cloth with a blue flower covering her forehead. Her left eye is almost transparent blue and her glare is cold and distrustful.

'Bang'

"Got another one." The young girl whispered to herself. She was lucky that there is a hill nearby where she's teleported. The test is similar to a dog fight that is disadvantageous for snipers.

The young girl scanned the surrounding area and saw a fight between two regulars: one is a giant man who has the metal-arm ability; the other one is an orange-haired guy that somewhat has natural resistance against physical attacks which allowed the individual to fight a strong opponent. The young girl is interested on how the fight would turn out. Later then, she assessed that the giant man will surely win after seeing the red armored right arm that was from a harnessed ability.

"I'll shoot him." The young girl whispered while pointing her rifle gun, readying it to shoot the back of the giant man the moment the opponent is killed. The distance is approximately 75 meters away from the target and the wind is favorable. But when she saw a bolt of lightning pierced the back of the giant man, she immediately shifted her target and aimed for the orange-haired guy. "What was that?"

'Bang'

 _"He disappeared?!"_ The young girl thought when the target vanished into thin air and this surprised her. She felt something abnormal from that lightning attack and thought that the orange-haired guy is more dangerous than the giant man.

 _"The sniper!"_ The young adventurer thought as he walks slowly. He is not noticed and able to close the distance of about 8 meters. When the sniper is beyond the attacking distance, the adventurer dashed forward holding the sword in his right hand. "Haahhh!"

"An enemy?!" The young girl exclaimed when she heard a battle cry. She was surprised not noticing that an enemy from behind made it on the hill. The young girl immediately stands up to reload her bullets in the rifle gun. _"I won't make it. I will be killed!"_ She thought as she stepped backwards.

Meanwhile , Ichigo had used a high level Hirenkyaku to evade the bullet and travel to the location of his attacker. Reaching the top, he saw two people: a young girl and a young swordsman. Ichigo appeared at the back of the young girl that he assumed his attacker. And, the girl bumped her back at Ichigo's chest while retreating.

 _"What? He is..."_ The young girl thought as she looked up to where she had bumped. She saw the man's left arm passed her shoulder and grabbed her opponent's sword with bare hand. "Why?"

"I don't like to see a little girl being beaten." Ichigo said softly while patting her head with his right hand. He doesn't want to kill the kid. Ichigo remembered Karin and Yuzu when they were little. He wasn't expecting that this test would include a kid and force them to kill each other.

"Umm..." The young girl sighed knowing she could not do anything at the current moment. Ichigo's words were sincere and it made her blush. She remembered how her friend, Adlet Mayer used to treat her with such sincerity. Later then, her attacker leaped back to gain distance and noticed that her savior's left hand is unscathed. The young girl assessed that the orange-haired guy is skilled on hand-to-hand combat for such feat.

"Are you her accomplice?!" The young adventurer asked, cutting the conversation of the two. He maintained his composure but doubted he could defeat the man in front without going all out. From the looks of it, the man in front of him has great skills in close combat.

"No, we're not." Ichigo and the young girl responded at the same time. Both of them made distance when they noticed how close they were at each other.

'Whiiiiiiiiing'

"Finally, thank goodness." The young girl said when she heard the sound of a speaker device.

"Oh, is the test over already? The young adventurer asked and then he checked the pocket's timer. The test took more than 30 minutes.

"Ah, everyone stop. The part one of the test has ended. All remaining regulars stop what you are doing and hear me! Note, anyone fighting outside the designated time will be disqualified. Then, the 200 individuals who have passed the first round, congratulations to you all! Although a bit too soon, let us immediately commence part two of this test." The squared-shape speaker announced.

"Eh, immediately?" Ichigo said while listening at the floating object in the sky.

"Ha, doesn't even give a moment to rest." The young girl said sighing.

"Haha! Please don't be disappointed! It's a really simple test!"

"What a merciless folks." The young adventurer said while thinking how shorts the time intervals of the tests.

"I will now tell you the new rules! The next test's goal is to make a buddy out of all 200 regulars here! Make two of them your buddies!"

"Although absurdly simple, this test is making a one team with three pairs!"

 _"One team, three pairs..."_ The three of them thought while looking at each other.

"Also note, you have only five minutes!"

"What?!" The three of them exclaimed in chorus.

"That means... I have to make a team with them?" Ichigo whispered while looking at the two people around him.

"If you fail to make a team in five minutes, you are disqualified! Ah, take note, for those who have made a team; be in physical contact with your teammate before the clock has stopped ticking. Then everyone, Good luck!"

"Make a friend out of your enemy." The young girl whispered as she assessed that the floor of test gives peculiar tests. To make a team of three in five minutes, it means they need to make a team with the nearest person. But, regulars who have just finished the first round, people right beside them are the people they were just fighting.

 _"There are exactly three of us here. Does that mean I have to make a team with them?"_ The young adventurer thought because finding others to become his friend in five minutes is impossible.

There is silence all over the field. The regulars are making buddies to pass the second test. Meanwhile at the top of the hill, the three of them are also silent and thinking what they should do. Three minutes had passed and they were waiting for someone to speak up first to break the cold atmosphere.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet 'ya." Ichigo said as he rubbed his head. Time is running out and he needed to speak up for them to be buddies at the current situation.

"Fremy Speeddraw." Fremy said shortly. She walked near Ichigo and held his left hand to have physical contact. She assessed that it would be best to do so to pass the part two of the test.

"And you are?" Ichigo asked the last person in front of them that has not spoken his name yet. They have 50 seconds left.

"I'm Jil, an adventurer from the 4th outer floor of this tower." Jil responded while sheathing his blade. Then, he gave Ichigo a handshake. When Jil finally reached the top of the Tower of Druaga, Headon appeared before him and he was selected to climb the Tower of God. He can't fail this one chance to climb the legendary tower so he needed to make friends for now.

"The second round has ended! This moment, the three individual in physical contact has been recognized as a team and they will now be transported to next test location!"

 **-End of Chapter 2-**

 **Quotations :**

 _"Kurosaki-kun, every being has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities and may even possess powers which vary among individuals."_ -Kisuke Uruhara

 _"The right to choose life or death lies with the victor and the victor of this battle is me. From your perspective, leaving you alive here might seem like an insult, but I have no intention of doing things your way."_ -Kurosaki Ichigo


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : The Impossible Feat**

 _25,022 A.T : April 19_

 _Inner Tower: Floor No.2_

 _Evankhell's Carrier: Testing Facility_

Kurosaki Ichigo and his new buddies were transported at the floating structure of the second floor. They entered in a gigantic hall that is about 70 feet in height and 30 feet wide. Inside is a large stage and there are two large doors beside it. Ichigo is able to see firsthand the different race of beings that did not exist during his days in the Real World. They are about 100 people who passed the first test and most of them are at the middle area with their respective teammates. The individuals in the hall emitted Reiatsu similar to that of average humans with few exemptions.

" Amazing..." Ichigo said after seeing that so many people passed the first test. Just a glance of their faces, he could tell by instinct that everyone is skilled. He didn't have the confidence to beat everyone considering his current fighting power. One can think of every regular surrounding them as their greatest enemy. "Be careful, you two."

"You little shit. You're dead! Because of you my arms like this!"

"Eh, a quarrel?" Ichigo said while searching the source of the ruckus. He then saw a red-haired teenager and a black-haired boy quarrelling that have become the center of attraction. Their topic was about a sneak attack that chopped off the right arm of the red-haired teen during the first test.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Jil asked because the conversation of the two regulars will soon turn to a bloody fight if not stopped. No test administrator is present in the hall so he's thinking of intervening the dispute.

"Leave them be." Fremy said coldly. She was relaying the idea that they should preserve their strength for the next test. Fremy is sure that the chosen regulars from the regions around the tower have at least one special ability, like her so they should be careful. And the other groups must have drawn the same conclusion considering their timid reactions.

Ichigo watch how the quarrel would turn out. He understood that the other party who had lost an arm in the first test would hold a grudge on its attacker. But the announcement a while ago said that no fighting during the break. A minute later, Ichigo felt a presence that someone unfamiliar has entered the room.

"This spiritual pressure!" Ichigo whispered after assessing the Reiatsu level. It was similar to that of an average high ranked seated Shinigami officer. And the presence is from a man that is walking towards the regulars that are having a quarrel.

"Do my words sound like a joke to you chosen regulars?" The man said with a tone of superiority. He is a tall, human-looking individual with blonde hair and two black spots under his eyes. The man wears a white lab coat with black trousers and gloves. "I am you test administrator, Lero-ro. A tower's ranker."

 _"He barely said words and the fight immediately stopped."_ Ichigo thought in astonishment. The man's title as a ranker had great effect that stunned almost the whole crowd of regulars in awe. Yuri Zahard explained to him what an irregular was but he has no idea about the so called ranker. "What's a ranker?"

"Eh, for real?" Jil responded comically. When he first met Ichigo, he thought that the teenager was from the Samurai Clan. Jil then remembered what his friend Ahmey had told that each floor of the tower is comparable to a very large continent. And there exist cultures on many floors of the outer tower unaware of the existence of the inner tower.

"I want to hear it too." Fremy said curiously. She was from distant and secluded continent that is surrounded by a vast ocean. The legend about the tower is written in the tomb of the Majin but there were too little information that even the oldest human kingdom doesn't possess any records about it.

Kurosaki Ichigo as well as Fremy listened to their teammate, Jil. According to him, a ranker is a person who has reached the top floor of the tower and then the tower gives them a ranking accordingly. Out of tens of millions of regulars who climb the tower, only two can become a ranker. In other words, they're monsters that surpass imaginations.

"All regulars please gather here and listen." Lero-ro exclaimed while standing on the stage of the hall. He opened up his arms and is happily smiling at the regulars. "I am the test administrator here, Ranker Lero-ro. Please take care of me."

The crowd watched their test administrator in fazed when they heard him. Lero-ro then told them that they probably have enough rest. And they should move on to the next test. But before that he would try one little test. Their administrator also explained that if they don't pass his test they will not be able to take the next test.

 _"Just what the hell is he testing?"_ Ichigo thought deeply. This means that if they failed Lero-ro's little test, they would be disqualified. It was not different from any other test. The level of difficulty seems very high that everyone in the room is tense.

"Over here, over here." Lero-ro said while waving his right hand to the regulars signaling them to come closer. The test he will be conducting is for the benefit of everyone in the hall. Lero-ro extended his right hand forward that caught the regular's attention. "I will now begin administering the test."

"Don't get too close." Ichigo said to warn his teammates. The administrator is gathering Reishi in his right hand making Ichigo a little cautious. His teammate Fremy nods her head and decided to stand by with him while Jil walk towards the administrator. Their adventurer teammate seems to be curious of what the administrator's going to say to them.

When almost all the other regulars were near the stage, Ichigo saw their administrator flungs a translucent barrier. It has been erected seven meters away from the stage and pushed back everyone. Jil was knocked back and sent flying to the ground near them. Ichigo and Fremy were not reached by the said barrier from the place they were standing.

"The force I just used to throw you all was Shinsoo." Lero-ro said and explained how in an instant Shinsoo was compressed and use to create a barrier. He also explained the essential part of why Shinsoo exists in the tower. His test was also simple. All team members must be able to walk through the Shinsoo Barrier that he created to pass the test. The test is to weed out people with poor Shinsoo Resistance. "Then, everyone. Please come over to this side."

"Wait! What do you mean team?" A man with eyeglasses asked and he further questioned the administrator that if a single person from the team cannot go through what would happen to the other teammates.

"Isn't it obvious? Disqualified." Lero-ro responded that dissatisfied most of the regulars because the team was made in haste. Being disqualified just because one teammate couldn't pass the barrier is unfair for them. "Everyone, do you know what's the most important factor in climbing the tower? That is luck."

The regular's complaints stopped when the administrator explained that it was luck that allowed a person to be born with a strong body. Luck that gave a person a smart brain. Luck that brings wealth. Luck that avoids death. Luck that gave them a good team. That the reason they made it this far was because of their luck. And they should stop spouting nonsense and proceed with their test.

 _"In the end, he's saying skills are meaningless."_ Ichigo thought from the idea their test administrator was saying. The barrier in front of them doesn't seem that dense. But for people with a very little spiritual power it would be hard to pass through. When Ichigo looked at Jil, he was able to see a weak golden aura emitted around him and assessed that the adventurer could pass easily. "Is the problem-"

"Mr. Administrator, I don't understand too well, but I wasn't really pushed so... should I go back out and comeback in to pass the test?"

Everyone heard the voice of the young boy. They saw him standing near the stage and able to affirm that the boy was not pushed back by the barrier. This surprised more the administrator and along the entire regulars in the hall. They heard the boy asked their administrator if he should go back out and comeback in to pass the test. But when the boy was not answered immediately, he started running back out of the barrier.

"It seems I've made a mistake. But that too is your luck. You have passed, Mr. Baam." Lero-ro said while smiling at the young boy. He is surprised that Baam was unaffected by the barrier he created. It only showed that the boy has a very high Shinsoo Resistance. _"Looks like we got a monster."_

"Ueeek! What?" Jil exclaimed comically. He can't believe that the world is based on luck. Jil compared himself to the boy and thought that he is far more capable to withstand that barrier if he had used his powers. During Jil's adventures, he met terrifying creatures and monsters that could cast wide area effect of spells which limit one's movements. "That guy got luck oozing out of him!"

"There's no way he had make a mistake. That boy couldn't be pushed." Ichigo said with a serious tone. The spiritual pressure he sensed from the boy was not that high. And the only possible explanation to effectively withstand that barrier was having greater control over one's own spirit energy. _"The boy must have unknowingly heightened his spiritual pressure the moment Lero-ro flanged the barrier."_

'Voong- Bzzzzt- Ting!'

"It feels like something's clumped up." Fremy said after she tried pushing her index finger on the barrier. It has the mechanism that repels and amplifies the weight of a person upon entering. She has gone through more powerful barrier to kill many strong warriors in the past. Thus, Fremy is confident she could force her way in. "Touching it is okay, but when you try to push through, there's a shock that pushes you out."

"Ichigo-san, we should get going!" Jil exclaimed to catch his teammate's attention. Through the observation he and Fremy made, both of them could force their way in the barrier. Jil hopes that the team he is with would be able to make it through out of all tests they will face.

Kurosaki Ichigo's deep thoughts were interrupted when he heard his teammate's voice. Fremy and Jil were touching the barrier and he didn't even notice them walking there. Other regulars are also walking together in groups towards the barrier. Ichigo started walking to catch up with his teammates that are almost on their way inside the barrier.

Meanwhile

Twenty Fifth Baam is leaning and sitting at the bottom staircase of the stage. The young boy is staring at the regulars who are on the other side of the barrier. When the administrator approached him, Baam was asked if he wanted a little chat because he seems bored.

"How about we play a game of betting?" Lero-ro said while smiling. He wants this bet because he is curious about the young boy's origin. An irregular is someone that possesses unimaginable power and limitless potential.

"By betting, what do you mean?" Baam asked curiously. He doesn't have anything for the bet if it involves money. The things Baam have are the clothes he wears and the needle sword from the princess is out of the options.

"Out of all those regulars, who do you think will cross the barrier first?" Lero-ro asked while assessing the regulars that are outside the barrier. He faced Baam and discussed that if Baam win this bet, he will answer any question. However, if Baam lose, the boy needs to answer his questions. "How does that sound?"

"Ah, really? I'll do it." Baam responded excitedly. This is his chance to ask someone who's knowledgeable of this tower. If it is their administrator, surely he might get some leads of the person that he is searching.

"Then let's see, I will pick the little green girl. I believe his name is Anak." Lero-ro said while pointing his finger at the young girl. The regular, Anak is green-skinned with noticeable tail, commonly similar to that of a lizard and she wears an orange and black dress.

Baam looked again at the regulars that are outside of the barrier. In order to find his friend Rachel, he must win this bet no matter what. While staring at the hundred regulars, he noticed a strong white aura around one. That person was Anak who is their administrator's bet.

"Me too, I will pick the green girl." Baam answered while captivated of Anak's aura. He assessed that the young girl might pass the barrier easily because of the aura that differs her among the regulars.

"Picking a same person as I, is there a reason?" Lero-ro asked curiously. In this tower some possess ocular abilities and one of that can read the Shinsoo given off by a person. It can be a natural talent but can also be learned through decades of practice. _"Is he capable of that."_

"A feeling."

The green girl walked through the barrier easily without any problem. She is the first person who has passed Lero-ro's little test. Some regulars outside the barrier were envious when they saw how effortless it was for a girl. The remaining regulars also started walking and trying to pass through.

"Seems it's a draw. But since I'm a ranker, I'll answer your questions." Lero said while smiling at the young boy. He was surprised that the boy had chosen Anak as well but it also answered his suspicion.

"Really? Then, perhaps. Did you see a girl with greenish blonde hair and freckles pass this way?" Baam asked excitedly. He is happy that their administrator gave him a chance to ask questions.

"Hmmn, I don't recall such person." Lero-ro answered while holding his chin. Out of all the places he held test he didn't see the person. It might be possible she had the test at another location. "I'll try asking the other administrators for you. Do you have any other questions?"

"Then, please teach me about irregulars please." Baam said with an anxious face. For an irregular like him, he needs to get more information about it and related facts about this tower.

"An irregular is-" Lero said while he pops out a yellow lighthouse in front of them. It's a yellow box in shaped and floats in the air. "Someone who violates the Tower's Laws."

Baam listened carefully on the important piece of information that their administrator shared. The discussion was about the tower's architectural structure and its people. The Outer Tower or the residential area is the place where a normal resident is born and they live on that floor for the entire life. The tower which the chosen use to climb, the Inner Tower and the Middle Area. The administrator also explained that the choosing of regulars is done by the caretaker of the tower, Headon.

"But very rarely, those who are not chosen make their way in the inner tower. They are the Irregulars." Lero-ro said with discomfort.

"Then, are irregulars' bad people?" Baam asked curiously. If they violated the law of the tower would it made them offenders and bad people.

"Even though they violate the tower's law, not all are bad people." Lero said while recalling those named irregulars; Phantaminum, Enryu, and Urek Mazino. "However, the irregulars that have come in were so powerful that they became a symbol of fear."

"Umm, would it be possible to meet with those people?" Baam asked curiously. He might get a clue of why they are special in this tower if he meets someone that is also an irregular.

"Of course it is possible. At the top, since everything exist at the top." Lero answered while looking at the young boy. Only when climbing the tower they will have answers they seek or anything their heart desires.

"Dammit! Why must I fail at such ridiculous test?"

Twenty Fifth Baam and the administrator's conversation were interrupted when they heard a loud voice. It was a complaint from a giant man who wears a blue jacket, a blue pants, and a pink shoulder bag.

Meanwhile

Kurosaki Ichigo stopped walking mid-way when he heard a loud voice. It was from a man who couldn't pass through the barrier and protesting that such little test is unneeded to decide their destiny in climbing the tower. And the man also reasoned out that how can the test be based on the luck of a person rather than the skills they possess. When Ichigo checked his teammates, he saw them inside the barrier.

 _"Both of them passed the test huh."_ Ichigo said with a smile. He was worried a while ago that Fremy would not pass considering the appearance of a frail girl. Ichigo didn't mind it too much because even his friend Inoue was also frail looking but had enough endurance to stand beside a captain level Shinigami.

"Even though, I'm much stronger than that wimp who had passed by a fluke! Why do I have to be disqualified?"

Some regulars could not get through, many are still trying and the people who have lost hope returned to their post. But the giant man was the only one who has guts to voice out his frustration at the administrator. They could see their administrator walking towards the regular that is complaining.

 _"This will be interesting."_ Ichigo thought with a smirk. He was expecting to catch a glimpse of Lero-ro's power. In this tower, their administrator could be considered as one of the strongest living human that might possess great abilities.

"What did you come to say now? You think you're all that because you're a ranker?"

"You must be stupid." Lero-ro said while glaring at the giant man. He laid out the barrier test as the last merciful chance for people to understand their limits. Lero-ro need to show what kind of power exists in the tower and why the guy couldn't go up. "Fine then, I will teach you the lesson in the hard way."

Ichigo along with everyone outside the barrier felt a strong force that is pressing on their shoulders. The people that are close to the administrator almost kneel from the spiritual pressure. They could hear the screams of the giant man who is closest to Lero-ro and was hit by the highest induced fear. Individuals without enough Reiryoku or Reiatsu would be physically and psychologically affected by the overwhelming power.

"Whether you are strong enough, whether you tried hard enough, this is not the issue." Lero-ro said sternly. The amount he had emitted was common in floors 30 and higher. The higher the floor is, the more individuals which subconsciously pour out their aura could cause psychological and physical stress to people that can't use Shinsoo. "You have simply failed to be chosen."

"Why wasn't I chosen? I trained my body with my life on the line. I threw everything to come here! Why wasn't I..."

The regulars outside the barrier watched their administrator walked away and returned inside the barrier. And the giant man stopped crying and went to the direction of the entrance along with regulars that can't pass through. They will be assisted outside and sent back to the floor which they came from.

"Then, let me be chosen! 'Cause I choose for myself." A man wearing a purple jumpsuit cried out. There are dimples on the man's cheeks and his hair is closely cropped. The man along with a woman was forcing their way on the barrier.

"Those two are really noisy." Ichigo said comically. When he looked at the other direction, a young man with silver hair along with a giant crocodile guy and few regulars walked pass the barrier. The two noisy people are the only people trying to pass through and the rest are walking back home.

"Yahoo! I did it. I passed!" The two noisy people said in chorus. Their faces were bleeding because they forced their way into the barrier.

Meanwhile

Lero-ro is sitting again in the bottom staircase of the stage with the boy, Baam. After his demonstration, the regulars outside the barrier came to realize the truth of the test. Many of them gave up and they are walking towards the entrance of the hall. There were still few that passed after the incident with the giant man. But what remains on the outside of the barrier are two noisy people trying to get in and man wearing a black dress.

"Don't you think God is cruel?" Lero-ro asked the boy beside him. He told the boy that when God first showed them this vast world, it made everyone thought that they could possess anything their heart desires. However, with a sudden appearance God tells them 'That's your limit' even though there are many things still unfulfilled.

"Mr. Lero-ro, do you think I am worthy enough to climb this tower?" Baam responded while clutching his left shoulder. He didn't answer Lero-ro's question as he understood what the administrator meant. But instead, Baam wanted to know if he will be able to reach the top from Lero-ro's perspective.

"I do not know. I can't make such conclusions. However, I do know that there will also come a time when you must stop as well." Lero-ro answered and his words disheartened the irregular. "And the moment that you stop at that place I hope that what you are looking for is there."

 _"Rachel..."_ Baam thought deeply. He must do his very best in every test of each floor to find Rachel who was also his first friend. And, the light that brought out Baam from the unending darkness of the underground cave of the first floor.

"Yahoo! I did it. I passed!" The two noisy people said in chorus. Their faces were bleeding because they forced their way into the barrier.

"Eh? They barely pass." Ichigo said with a dumbfounded face. Those two people were really persistent and were able to use small amount of Shinsoo to resist the force of the barrier. Ichigo is amazed to see people make their own destiny just like him when he was still weak.

Kurosaki Ichigo resumed walking. His teammates where on the other side and they're waiting for him to cross. The small trench knife he has is reacting the closer he gets at the barrier. The entity in his short sword must have felt the force and the density of their administrator's barrier. When Ichigo stepped inside the erected barrier, the 'old man' exerted his own spiritual pressure and channeled it to reinforce the strawberry's Reiatsu and destroy the barrier.

"Crrrackk..."

A disturbing sound echoed in the entire hall that caught everyone's attention. The barrier cracked and the tear extended all over. And it all started to fall like a broken glass and dissipates in the atmosphere. A minute later, the barrier fully vanished and its destruction was jaw-dropping and shocking to everyone.

 _"Ossan..."_ Ichigo whispered while staring at his small sword. He could have force his way into the barrier just like the two noisy people before him without the aid of his Quincy's power. Silence envelopes the entire room while Ichigo walks and the gaze of every individual is on him.

"Impossible!" Lero-ro said with a frightened expression. This is the first time that a newcomer destroyed his barrier without any struggle. Only D-regulars and higher have the capability to disintegrate that barrier but the one who caused it is a normal looking individual. _"Just what is his identity?"_

When Ichigo was reunited with his teammates, they have gaze searching for answers of how the barrier was destroyed. He explained that it was just a total coincidence and luck. Jil bought it while Fremy didn't and both of them congratulated his success. But something bothers Ichigo so he faced their administrator whose stare is on him.

"Administrator-san, did I pass your test?" Ichigo asked curiously. The test was to pass through the barrier and destroying it could be another thing that may not be acceptable to the administrator.

"You have passed." Lero-ro said with a smile. One resisted the barrier without any effort and the other destroyed the barrier easily. It could only mean that these individuals possess unimaginable potential in Shinsoo control. He then checked the user's identification of the orange-haired man from the test entry records. "Your group may take the next test, Mr. Kurosaki."

 **-End of Chapter 3-**

 **Conceptualization : Breakdown**

A. The most similar and rational concept equivalent to Reishi and Reiryoku of "Bleach" can be Mana and Od from the anime entitled "Fate/Stay Night". But the word Ki is predominantly used than Od in many Chinese, Korean, and Japanese comics.

B. The converted energy from Reishi/Mana and acts similar as Reiryoku that provides power for various spells and abilities can be called Shinsoo Energy. The other term that is used more often in many comics is called Magical Energy.

Empowerment Process :

Organic Process : Absorption (of Reishi/ Shinsoo) - Conversion (to Shinsoo Energy) - Combination (of Shinsoo Energy and Reiryoku) - Manifestation (of Power/ Ability)

Mechanical Process : Absorption (of Reishi/ Shinsoo) - Conversion (to Shinsoo Energy) - Controller (of Shinsoo Energy) - Manifestation (of Power/ Ability)

Spiritual Process : Source (Reiryoku) - Manifestation (of Power/ Ability)

C. The manifestation of various powers and abilities such as physical boost, elemental control, and barrier creation can be considered as "Magic" but the word itself is not often used in Bleach and Tower of God. There are two kinds of magic according to the manga entitled "Roku de Nashi Majutsu Koushi to Kinki Kyouten".

Original Magic : The unique power or ability a person possess and manifests. Example of these are Zanpakutō's ability, Quincy's Vollständig, Fullbringer's unique ability, and Saint's ability from the manga entitled "Rokka no Yuusha".

Universal Magic : These are powers or abilities attainable through practice of a spiritually aware person and spiritual beings. Examples of these are Kidō Spells, Onmyōji Spells, and Magic Spells.


End file.
